1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lock for a window and, in particular, to a cam lock that is used in conjunction with a keeper to lock a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cam locks are usually used to lock casement windows. Existing cam locks have a locking lever with an elongated main body and engaging means at one end and a handle at the other end. The locking lever extends through an opening in a housing and the lever is pivoted within said opening. Since it is necessary for the lever to pivot relative to the housing, when the cam lock is in a closed position, there remains an airspace between said locking lever and said housing. In other words, the opening is not closed off and outside air can continue to enter a room, where the window is installed, even though the cam lock is in a closed position. In climates with cold winters, frost and ice has been known to form and build up on an interior surface of the housing and locking lever of existing cam locks. A serious ice build-up can cause the cam lock to be unworkable. Also, water formed as the ice melts can cause damage to the room or articles within the room. In addition, cold drafts from outside winds can make the interior of the room in the vicinity of the window uncomfortable. Further, the existing cam locks constitute an avoidable heat loss in buildings where they are installed.